Driven
by Metatron85
Summary: From an idea by readerluver128. Tori just got her license and is driving Jade for the first time. But the outspoken girl refuses to be anything but a mere passenger. Jori one shot.


**A/N: Okay, I won't lie. Nobody offered me a story like this one before. From an idea by readerluver128.  
**

* * *

"I hate you!"

Tori turned to her girlfriend Jade.

"What?" asked the half Latina.

"Your picture," she muttered.

"It's bad?"

"NO!" she growled. "That's why I hate it you. You're the only person I know who got their driver's license picture to look fucking gorgeous." The Goth dug into her pocket and pulled out her chain wallet. "Meanwhile, _I_ look like I have the mumps."

"I think you look cute," grinned Tori.

"I would've looked better if that moron told me to face the right way."

Tori rolled her eyes and hugged her love.

"What matters is that _I_ can finally take _you_ out to wherever _I_ want!"

The paler girl gave a look to her girlfriend.

"And just where did Miss Chauffeur want to take little ol' me?"

"Mmmmm, it's a secret" Tori winked.

Jade folded her arms "You're really not gonna tell me?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'P'.

Jade squinted her eyes and made an enigmatic smirk.

"Fine. Have it your way."

* * *

Tori drove through the traffic from Hollywood Arts, past Nozu, and onto the freeway. Jade had to admire about the relatively good time they were making, despite not knowing where they were going. But she had a plan to make Tori think twice about keeping anything from her in the future.

"Hey babe" Jade spoke up. "Let's get off this ramp."

"Why?" Tori asked through her blowing hair.

"I heard there was construction along the freeway since this morning," Jade lied. "They said it may be like that all week. If we don't get off now, we'll get stuck."

Tori bit her lip, not sure about the chance. While she didn't care for the freeway, she at least had the route memorized for getting to the mall. Tori knew from being in the car with Trina that it was very easy to get lost on one of those exits. But on the other hand, she didn't want to get trapped in bumper to bumper

"Okay," she sighed reluctantly. "Here we go."

The car cautiously changed lanes until it went onto the exit ramp and descended from the hundreds of cars. Tori looked around and Jade could already see in her eyes that she was apprehensive.

"You okay, Tori?" Jade asked not looking right at her.

"Um, yes? No? I don't know..."

Jade glanced at the steering wheel and noticed the girl's knuckles were going white, gripping the wheel tightly.

"Don't worry, Tori" Jade put her hand on her leg. "We can get to the mall from here."

"We can?" Tori asked and the moment the words left her lips, her brain kicked her. "How did you know that's where I was taking you?"

Jade leaned back in her seat. "Well apart from that you never take the freeway unless you're going to the mall or your aunt's...I also noticed that you made a point to have your Cafe Expresso card with you. You've gotten enough stamps for a free biscotti, if I'm not mistaken."

Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm that predictable, huh?"

"Or maybe I'm just that good," Jade shrugged. "Hard to tell the difference," she smirked.

Tori smacked the steering wheel.

"Well, then. I sure hope you know how to get to the mall from here since getting off the highway was your idea."

Jade nodded, "In time."

"Damn, this road" Tori mused. "There's like nobody else on it."

"Good," Jade quipped before straddling Tori's lap, temporarily obscuring the half Latina's view.

"Jade!" she protested. "What the holy hell are you doing!?"

Jade didn't answer. Instead, she proceeded to nibble and tickle with her tongue Tori's neck.

"Are you cra- oooohhh" Tori trailed off. "JJJJa-a-a-de..."

"You say you aced that driver's exam," Jade said. "Now it's my turn to test you."

"How?"

"Just let me go to work on you and all you have to do is keep us steady."

Tori shook her head. "Jade, that's nuts. You're gonna get us both in traction or worse..."

"My Aunt Rose lived her whole life safe and boring, not taking any stupid risks. Then one day, on her way to the bank, she was hit by a truck. She lived her life and had nothing to show for it. That's not gonna be me. Or you. Now put you seat back. The steering wheel's digging into my kidney."

Tori obliged and continued to drive. Jade said no more after that. The porcelain-skinned minx proceeded to roam the half Latina at the wheel. She kept her head mostly buried in the crook of Tori's neck to at least help her see. All Tori really had to do was focus.

And it wasn't easy.

Gooseflesh sprang all over her arms at the lovely sensation of Jade kissing her neck. Tori couldn't get enough of that. It was almost unbearable until Jade went to the advanced level of her ear. Tori couldn't hear on her right side for a while. Only the muffled sound of her girlfriend's mouth licking and kissing.

Jade then really started to grind into Tori, doing a virtual lap dance at 45 mph. She had to admit that her dark haired better half looked fucking fantastic with the setting sun on her face and the wind making her locks do a delicate dance. Cool hands made Tori almost jump as they reached under her shirt and went straight for the bra.

"Clasp in the back," Jade observed. "Good girl; you remembered. that I hate the front ones."

With almost no effort (or time) at all, Tori felt her breasts released from their restraint. Jade groped and massaged freely the newly-emancipated tits. Tori was always self-conscious about her chest; being on the more petite side. Jade told her numerous time that she is a fan of her 'headlights' as she called them. Jade also mentioned to Tori that her nipples were damn near perfection. As Tori recalled that sentiment, her shirt became rather bulky. There was a certain girl underneath just making herself at home.

Just like with her parent's house, Jade came inside without asking and quickly found something to nibble on.

Tori bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. It felt soooo good. She doubted she would've past the driver's exam with all of these distractions. And yet; Tori was keeping within the speed limit and even when she started to see the occasional vehicle, she was conscientious but defensive.

The other cars didn't bother her so much as the onlookers inside who were watching Tori's car mouths agape.

* * *

It began to get dark and Tori switched on the lights. Jade had retreated back to her seat in her full upright position. She was panting like a cat in heat. Occasionally, her hand would find its way to Tori's still liberated boob or squeeze her thigh but Tori would just give her a look.

Tori then felt her jean shorts unzip and once again, a hand made itself more comfortable. Jade's slender fingers slinked their way inside Tori's pretty cotton panties. Fingertips roam the rim of Tori's passion, teasing it. Tori cracked her neck in a vain attempt to keep focused.

Finally, two fingers penetrated the warm, wet center. Jade rubbed Tori's special spot so deliberately and without signs of stopping; Tori thought she was going to die. And then all of a sudden, Jade's fingers disappeared. Tori looked to the passenger side and Jade as well vanished. Feeling her pants unzip further, Tori knew exactly where Jade ended up. Or where she was going to be.

Jade used her lips and tongue and teeth with all the vigor and passion as when she was making out with Tori. She told her once that she was a good kisser above the belt but an even better kisser below the belt.

The feeling was building and building. Tori could feel herself beginning to climax when bright lights and a loud horn snapped her out of it and she jerked the wheel hard to the right and went off the road.

Tori's heart was in her throat. She clutched her chest as she looked around and saw Jade rubbing her head, groaning.

"You okay?" the half Latina asked.

"Yeah," Jade replied as she wiped her mouth. She then stared at the back of her hand for a second and licked it clean.

"Jade!" she admonished her.

"It's a habit" Jade shrugged. "What happened?"

"I...I...I...guess we veered off into the next lane and almost got hit by a semi."

Jade rubbed her hair. "Shit. Sorry."

"It's okay. I _was_ the one driving. It was fun though," she admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Still feel like the mall?"

"Sure," Tori sighed. "Let me just get my nerves calm, okay?"

"Well lookit, you just rest and relax while I drive. I know the rest of the way."

Tori shrugged and got out to switch seats with Jade. After digging in her purse for an aspirin and swallowing it dry, Jade turned the car back onto the road.

"Hey Tori?"

"Yeah, baby?" Tori asked, chair reclined and with her eyes closed.

"Why don't we first find our usual secluded spot behind the loading dock to park when we get to the mall?"

"Oh?" Tori queried. "And what would we be doing in said parked car?"

"Something that we can only do in a parked car."

Tori smiled "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
